User talk:Shorty1982
Welcome! Hello I saw you undoing vandalous edits on the Portal page earlier, would you like rollback so its easier for you to respond to vandals in the future? Let me know on my talk! 19:51, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Right added - let me know if you need anything else 20:16, June 26, 2012 (UTC) --Adapool 09:30, June 27, 2012 (UTC) hi You're doing great work reverting vandalism/undoing bad edits. Keep up the work and I'd like to make you an admin soon. We need a few more and you seem to know your stuff :D Let me know If you'd be okay with becoming an admin and I'll get back to you. Regards 09:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :welcome to the team ^-^ -- 02:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Request i request that you put both Dynamite and the Mark IV Thermonuclear device to the explosives category in the weapons navigation. hey Shorty, it's come to my attention that the picture for the dropship manta on the page alien aircraft is upside down, if you give me permission to change it ill take a pic of it from the top with my camera and post it up. --ReichMuskrat15 22:33, July 10, 2012 (UTC) first of all my camera has very good quality actally, but i had no idea half life supported snapshot so thank u very much. p.s. like my home page says if u cant find any pics online send me a message and ill get it done for ya. --ReichMuskrat15 01:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Sorry about not getting to ReichMuskrat15's request quick enough :S -- Madnessfan34537 Hi Hi shorty, I was just wondering if you'd like to put your name in one of the clean up sections for the Portal project! We need to start focusing on drastically improving content, and this'll be a good way to start! let me know what you think about it! --KλT 12:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Greetings, The reason I say that Barney must have picked up Gordon's crowbar from Black Mesa through the grating is based on 2 facts: -Barney encountered no other crowbars throughout the game other than his and Walter's at the very end. -Barney never saw Gordon use a crowbar prior to HL2. Though it may be argued that Gordon owned a crowbar that he used while performing the 'vent races' with Barney, this would be more likely than not stored in Gordon's locker. Valve didn't put a crowbar in Gordon's locker. Based on these facts, only 2 logical conclusions can be made: -Barney managed to slip Gordon's crowbar through the grate, as they were friends and he though he would have a chance to return it to him later. -The crowbar that Barney found in the elevator was Gordon's crowbar misplaced from before the Black Mesa Incident, which is not likely as it was lying in plain view. I'd like to add that the idea that Barney saved a stash of crowbars from Black Mesa is ludicrous. He only encountered 2 the entire time. Even if Barney took Walter's crowbar, he would not have said "I don't have many more of these" after giving Gordon his only 2 crowbars. Sincerely, 18:09, July 24, 2012 (UTC) 192.168.0.105 hi shorty, i'm arby57. I just want to ask you a thing, why in gmod sometimes, when i put a map on it, the map is all purple with little black squares and a lot of ERROR props? --Arby57 (talk) 13:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Shorty I've noticed a misalignment between two wiki pages: "Aperture Science Enrichment Center" page and "GLaDOS" page In the "Aperture Science Enrichment Center" is stated that: GLaDOS aims to beat Black Mesa in the race for portal technology. However, she effectively loses this race when the Black Mesa Incident occurs mere days later. But in the "GLaDOS" page, I'm reading that: GLaDOS then began a permanent testing cycle using the captive Aperture employees, aiming to beat Black Mesa in the race for the portal technology. She effectively won this race, So which is the truth? She won or lost the race against black mesa? Thank you for your attention. Diego Xen Hi Shorty, I'm trying to edit Xen to remove the additions from the last two edits, especially the giant paragraph full of run-ons, typos, and poor grammar. It won't let me, though, because I'm a new user and can't 'blank' that much of the page. Both of the additions are theories or opinions and belong on the talk page (if anywhere), and the giant paragraph is the same one you've already reverted once for that very reason. Said paragraph is also a literary abortion that makes my brain hurt just trying to read it. If you could work your mod magic to succeed where I could not, that would be awesome. Thanks, Executor32 (talk) 08:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Anybody home? Hey, are you still around? I posted something about a possible new name for the wiki here, which could be "Sector W", when counting the total votes. I wanted to know the opinions of the admins that are supposedly still around (Adapool and KATANAGOD), but they don't answer. What do you think? Deckard8t88 (talk) 00:54, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hello there, may I go for "Sector W"? I need feedback from at least one admin. Deckard8t88 (talk) 19:26, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, "Half-Life Wiki" is impersonal, is "by default", and doesn't reflect the Portal part. We need to change our image, create alliances with other websites, etc. This wiki has no staff, it needs to be refreshed, and why not completely rethought. The link half-life.wikia.com will always help, as well as Wikia's solid SEO. I bet we'll always be in the top results whatever happens. So I think a new cool name will change in a good way the way we are perceived. Deckard8t88 (talk) 23:08, February 13, 2013 (UTC) :"Sector W" is a pun with the Black Mesa Sectors, the W standing for Wiki, Wikia, Wikipedia, etc. I think this really brings the personal touch we need. Deckard8t88 (talk) 10:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, at some point I considered changing "half-life.wikia.com" as well, but actually keeping it will compensate any loss the name change could do... although I'm sure that won't change a thing. If I'm correct this wiki was still the highest in the results while it was named "Combine OverWiki", so there's nothing to worry about. Let's go for it! Deckard8t88 (talk) 19:50, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I'm not an expert on the Half-Life world so I won't be editing too much (Only spelling/grammatical errors) but I like learning more about it. Cheers. Lui Kang (talk) 18:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Thanks. Lord knows I'll have fun editing here as much as I love the series. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. (talk) 07:47, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Information Template I have used AutoWikiBrowser to add the info template to all the images that were missing the template, and I now I have a complete list here of images that are missing sources, author, a description, copyright info (usually either Gamescreenshot or fairuse) and relevant categories like "user images" and "user-related images" for stuff relating to user profile pictures. Would you be able to help me add this information? Adapool (talk) 04:34, July 7, 2013 (UTC) A vs. An Hi, I noticed you ran into some trouble the other day about "an" vs. "a" on the Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle page. The "starts with a consonant" rule is just a vague, simple way of distinguishing between the use of "an" and "a", and does not cover all cases. For example, it's correct to say "an hour" instead of "a hour" even though "hour" starts with "h". This is because "hour" begins with a vowel sound, and this is the same case for "MP7" which begins with an "em" sound. On the flipside, you'd say "a European country" not "an European country", again due to sound. 69.l25 (talk) 12:04, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Visual Editing Mode Hey, just wondering. I can't seem to switch from Source editing mode to Visual editing mode with the two buttons, so can I or can I just not on this wiki? Thanks and I hope you answer. PolishedFragment (talk) 11:19, July 23, 2013 (UTC)--PolishedFragment (talk) 11:19, July 23, 2013 Re:Wiki being almost dead Since when Klow 'moved' it to combineoverwiki.net I'm not saying that this isn't the most/the last edited wiki; if you compare the 'useful' edits before changing the domain and after with the combineoverwiki.net , it reveals that this wiki is just a trash, left over by many normal editors and took over by 'ODELL IS A REFERENCE TO CHELL LOLOLOLOLOLO' anons. Nah, I joined the most recent, if I can say that, more updated wiki, with many less 'to be cleaned' articles, much less nonsense in them and, well, better admins. Too bad Klow didn't remove this one completely. 10:51, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, i also have seen Klow's user page in combineoverwiki, he is a Belgian. I live in Belgium too but i'm not a Belgian.--Yong feng (talk) 11:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) So? 11:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Thank god that you here, can you block that user because he vandaling articles as well personel attacks on my and KATANAGOD's talk page, he use another IP number to attack us. Please see the history of katanagod's talk page and my palk page.--Yong feng (talk) 13:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Keep the eye on this wiki, i have noticed there may be more than 3 unregisterd users that can attack, because before they attack us, there are many dfferent IP who are deleting correct information for unknown reason.--Yong feng (talk) 13:52, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the support, you are welcome.--Yong feng (talk) 13:56, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vandalism/revert wars You're welcome, glad to help. Thank you for the page protection. -- A-06 (talk) 21:45, September 9, 2013 (UTC)